Key Connections
by Kag.DevilXInuandKogarulz
Summary: It's been 6 years since Sasuke left to train with Orochimaru. When he gets the chance to talk to someone that isn't Orochimaru or one of his servants will Sasuke start to rethink staying with him? Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

Sakura: Hello there monkies! How are you today on the day of today? Anyway, in case you did not look at our profile, or you obviously did not look at the authors name (Simple minded fools you...) I am the one known as Inuyasha-and-koga-rulz. The author of The Kyuubi Returns; Drama within Konoha! How did I come up with THAT title...? Anyways… here is Ino! Ps: Im writing Sasuke's part….

Ino: Hey peoples! This is our first fanfic together so it is really, really kewl. Well, I should apologize for my friends babbling. I really hope she did not bore you. Of course, what do you expect from a girl who has pink hair and a giant forehead? (Really, it is quite big) If you havn't read or looked at our profile I am KagomeDevil author of Journey to find her and Royal or not? hope you enjoy the fanfic. (Sakura: Oh, and Ino-Pig is writing MY part…sigh How could I let her do this to me?)

random evil laughter

Disclamer: Oh, and we don't own Naruto! Who do you think we are?

Key Connection

Sasuke sighed and stared blankly at the bloodstained wall. He looked at his hands and sighed again, once more, enwrapped in his own thoughts. '_I have been living in this dump for over 3 years now… I need a change of pace...' _

The door suddenly busted open and Kabuto ran in, an excited look on his face. "Sasuke-sama! Orochimaru-sama has gotten a computer! Even better, he has gotten an internet connection with it!"

Sasuke just stared at him and shooed him away. After a few hours have passed and he was certain that everyone went to sleep, he crept out to the office that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and sat down at the desk, flipping on the computer.

The login screen popped up, and he made up his own. After the computer finished loading, Sasuke clicked on the little Icon for the internet. '_I guess I could make this so-called'e-mail address' that everyone 'has to have'…'_ He sighed and entered the correct URL and pressed the ENTER key. He stared at the blinking cursor indicating him to make one up. '_Well… here it goes...'_ He entered in his selection and hit the ENTER key once more.

A screen popped up: Hello, DarkPrince.

It was quiet in the 18-year-old kunoichi's house. The sweet scent of lavender and mint filled the small office, the light tap of fingers started. Her slim fingers pressed the small black buttons of the keyboard as she typed. Sakura had only recently started going on the internet. The rumors about computer predators had always kept her away from the strange world. She had only started going on when Naruto had taken her to a site, from that moment on it had started. Sakura now had gotten an e-mail address, and now she was in a chat room talking with five other people.

Her green eyes scanned the screen as the others typed messages. Her fingers started up again once she saw her chance to post a reply and grow more involved in the conversation. It was strange, they had first been talking about music and now it had switched somehow to math.

HikariAngel: Well it has been good talking to you, but I am leaving the chat now, ttyl.

Sakura left quickly, not even bothering to check if the others had said goodbye. There were other chat rooms going on, but none really grabbed her attention. They had a high number of messages already, so if she were to go into one of the board she would have to butt into a conversation that had been going on for a while, and that was just rude.

Tapping her finger on the J key of her keyboard, she looked over at the clock; it was only 9:00. Placing her hand on her mouse, she moved the cursor over to the button that said "new topic." Clicking the mouse, she opened the page and typed in the name and description of the chat room.

_Title: Need someone to talk to_

_Summary: Come and talk to me I'm very bored, and not wanting to go to sleep cause it's 9:00. Only a loser goes to sleep at this time._

Sasuke started to surf the web when he noticed a certain link, 'Chat Forums'. He scrolled his mouse over to it and clicked it, instantly being transported into another window. He scrolled through the different rooms, thinking over what he should click on when he noticed a room with only one person logged in. '_Well, here goes.. Joy…' _He clicked on the link and was taken to the room

DarkPrince has now entered the Chat.

HikariAngel: Finally, someone I can talk to! What is up?

DarkPrince: Umm...Hi…nothing I guess. You?

HikariAngel: Sadly, nothing is really exciting or interesting over here. Just a bored 18 year old.

DarkPrince: So, your 18 too huh? Sweet….I thnk…

HikariAngel: Wonderful.

DarkPrince:…--

HikariAngel: um… well… ok question time do you have any hobbies?

DarkPrince: Nothing you would be interested in, I'm sure….

HikariAngel: I'm bored, just tell me it's better then us just sitting here not having anything to talk about.

DarkPrince: FINE! I Watch over some creepy old guy who has a fucking gay-ass White-haired psycho who won't leave me the FUCK ALONE! Umm… Yeah… --;

HikariAngel: Wow, I'm sorry. Well, it must feel good to be able to talk trash about them right now. I'm sure you can't do that anywhere else.

DarkPrince: Yup, pretty much…Ill get killed…. yawns Like I care….

HikariAngel: Are they really violent like that?

DarkPrince: I get whipped on the back daily for my 'punsihment,' Luckly, they forgot today

HikariAngel: That's horrible! And let me guess, you don't do anything that really makes you deserve a punishment

DarkPrince: You catch on quick

HikariAngel: I do my best

DarkPrince: --…….Sure…Of course youd o

HikariAngel: I'm serious! I might not know exactly what pain you go though, but I kind of have an idea of your situation.

DarkPrince: OWnderful, heis uop, I gotta golike now!

HikariAngel: ok bye. Good luck.

DarkPrince Signs out.

End of chapter

Sakura: Yup! Oh, the type is off in the chatroom 'cause, well, it's a chatroom!

Ino: Yes it is a chat room, and if we get any reviews saying that we have grammar and spelling errors we will send our evil monkey after you.

Sakura: Rolls eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura: That is right! We are now on our second chapter! How about that? Lol You knows you all love me… hehehehe, GO GRANDAM GO GRANDMA BOOYA! WHOOTWHOOTWHOOT! Huggles and smooches Sasuke I heart you!

Ino: While Sakura smog's her boy toy. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed we could not write without you. Thankies

A slurping noise is heard

Ino: …No comment… OK! Let us get going with the second chapter!

Key Connection

Sakura breathed heavily as she placed her hands on her knees looking up at her training partner. Naruto stood in front of her, a smile on his now handsome face. The years had done Naruto wonders. He wore a black jacket now and orange pants. His hair had grown longer, and he had grown taller. He was now dating Hinata Hyuuga, the shy girl that would always watch Naruto and blush whenever he would talk to her. They had been dating for about a year now, and Sakura knew that Naruto loved every minute of it.

"Thanks Naruto. The training today helped a lot," Sakura said. Picking up one of the kunai she had used in their training, she smiled. "If we keep meeting like this every week then my aim will be perfect in no time."

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Naruto nodded in agreement. "You were awesome today Sakura, believe it!" He said using the old catch phrase that seemed to never get old, well, to Naruto anyways.

"Thanks again Naruto," Sakura said then started walking away from the training ground. "See you later!"

The kunoichi walked to her house, opening the door. She stepped in and closed it behind her. It was always so nice to get back home after a long training session with Naruto. Walking over to the staircase, she walked up them quickly, soon reaching the top. She entered the first door on the right, which was the bathroom. Sighing, she opened her medicine cabinet, and took a box of matches out and quickly lit one. Being careful not to let the flame go out she lit the pink candle on her sink and blew out the match.

The scent of roses started slowly to fill the room as Sakura started filling up the bathtub with water. As it filled up, she stripped off her clothing and set them to the side. She waited a few seconds before turning off the water and stepping into the tub. Slowly, she sat down and let the water cover her body warming her up completely. She then closed her eyes, the events of today running though her mind.

Sasuke slowly rose to a stand, blood dripping down his sides and cheek. Orochimaru just scoffed, "I thought you could take that Sasuke-kun!" He said in a whiny voice, "I was just starting to have my fun! Well, hmm... Now you are all bloody and gross, Kabuto! Give Sasuke-kun a bath!" Kabuto nodded happily in agreement, and while he was being wheeled to the restroom, Sasuke groaned in protest, but was soon silenced by a light cuff to the head.

When they arrived in the dank cellar-like restroom, Kabuto ran over and started the water, then turned to Sasuke, an evil glint in his eyes. He walked over and Sasuke stood there, straight as a post, only moving to allow Kabuto easy access to disrobe him. Kabuto grabbed the sponge, and after Sasuke lowered himself into the stone tub filled with Ice water, he walked over and started to vigorously scrub the blood off, Sasuke bit his tongue so he wouldn't moan in pain, which would send pleasure waves through his creepy manservant, which, Sasuke learned this the hard way, was a big 'no no'.

After the bath, Sasuke quickly dressed and ran up to his room, avoiding everyone, and everything. He fell to his bed, and, finally becoming aware of the hellish pit he lives in, and the least desirable life he leads, he pressed his pillow into his face, and silently cried to himself for the first time.

After he calmed himself down, he suddenly got the crazy notion to dash to the computer to talk to his online friend…his…angel of light…. She who gave him hope, he knew that _she_ would listen to a poor soul like him… he just prayed that she would be on.

He made a wild dash to the computer and happily turned it on, excited to talk to her once more….

Once Sakura had gotten out of the bath and dressed, she went into her office. Her hair was put up with a towel and a pink bathrobe was wrapped around her slim form. She turned on her computer, and once it was completely loaded she clicked the internet explorer icon. Once she was in the internet, she logged onto the site she had been on the day before.

She checked the chat rooms, and sighed seeing they were well into their conversations. Clikcing on the option that said make new topic she made her own.

_Topic: Please save me._

_Summary: I'm quite bored, and would like someone to talk too. Pretty please?_

Sasuke quickly loaded the on-screen Chat Forum and found who he was looking for, he excitedly clicked on the link and waited it to load.

DarkPrince has signed into the chat.

HikariAngel: Well, look who it is. Didn't exactly think I would see you in another one of my chats. Your not stalking me are you. J/k

DarkPrince: 0o no…. You are just the only person who talks to me….

HikariAngel: lol I'm sorry. I just had to say it. So what's up? How's life?

DarkPrince: Well, I'm not sure you could even call what I'm trapped in a 'life'

HikariAngel: I'm listening.

DarkPrince: You still want to know about it?

HikariAngel: Yes, it just might make you feel better if you just tell me what's on your mind. If you want I can set this chat to private

DarkPrince: I wouldn't mind that

HikariAngel has set the chat to private

HikariAngel: ok so whats going on?

DarkPrince: Today I believe was the worst so far… All I did was eat one more bite of food than I'm allowed, and he took out the barbed whip…. Afterwords he let his Gay-ass 'man-servant' give me a sponge bath in the ancient stone ice-cold water spewing bathtub…. The catch: IT had to undress me…

HikariAngel: wow. I really wish I would help. Hey what is your asl?

DarkPrince: Well..let's see.. 18/m/evil dungeon thingie to the south somewhere, you?

HikariAngel: 18/f/konoha

DarkPrince: 0-o KONOHA!

HikariAngel: yes konoha home of the hokage! You've heard of it? I really hope you have everyone does.

DarkPrince: Konoha…I…used to live there…in..Konoha…

HikariAngel: Really? I might have known you then. Would you mind telling me your name? Or just telling me are you a ninja?

DarkPrince: I wish to not speak my name… but, I was…a ninja…

HikariAngel: I see. Maybe one day you can come back. It's really nice now Tsunade has made the village more peaceful then before after the 3rd had died.

DarkPrince: I still don't think they would let me back in…not after what I…

HikariAngel: Not after you what?

DarkPrince: I'd rather not remember…. Besides, I left 6 years ago…

HikariAngel: 6 years? Wow. That reminds me of a friend that left.

DarkPrince: A friend? Who?

HikariAngel: I'd rather not talk about it I'll start crying if I do. I miss him so much…

DarkPrince: Oh, I'm sorry… well… I was wondering… mabey we oculd meet outside of Konoha?

HikariAngel: That sounds wonderful when?

DarkPrince: Well…how about tomarrow?

HikariAngel: So… is it like a date or something?

DarkPrince: ………….-

HikariAngel: I'll take that as a yes. Lol well I'd better go ttyl. huggles

DarkPrince: Night. kisses

DarkPrince has signed off

HikariAngel signed off

End of chapter

Sakura: is under blanket w/ Sasuke, pokes head out Oh….umm…is it over already?

Ino: yes Sakura-Chan it's over. Oh, and to everyone that reads this do not attempt to meet people in person you meet over the internet. You can't trust internet people, Sakura's just a dumb ass

Sakura: death glare Well… at least Sasuke-kun likes MEEEEE!

Ino: Yes and he is the only one…

Sakura: Whatever…. Oh! Read and Review! It's not fun staying up until 6 in the fucking morning to make sure it is actually good! goes back under the blankets w/ Sasuke and giggles


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura: Hi folks…Ino isn't going to talk to you 'till the end of the fic…me and Sasuke scared her, SO THAT MEANS, SASUKE IS A HOST!**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Sakura: Anyways, I guess well… she still is going to do the parts of me! Sakura Haruno! THE soon to be Uchiha child-bearer!**

**Sasuke: looks scared Uhhh….Sakura, we are in public…**

**Sakura: So!**

**Sasuke: Whatever! Just start the goddamn fic!**

Key Connections

Sasuke woke up blearily the next day, rubbing his eyes and taking a deep yawn. He stood up, walked to his closet, and changed quickly, rushing downstairs. He grabbed a quick breakfast and rushed out the door, not really knowing where exactly he was going.

As he walked down the oh-so familiar dirt paths, he couldn't help but stand and admire the beauty that surrounded him. He soon arrived at his destination and sat down at their meeting spot, he just prayed that no one would notice him, He ordered something to drink and nibble on to tide his hunger and thirst while he awaited for her arrival. (Sakura: I am SO sorry it's short, but don't worry, Ino has come to save the fic!)

Sakura woke up to the sound of music; her alarm, which she had set for 6:00 in the morning, was going off. Switching off her alarm clock, she got out of bed and got dressed. She had picked out black pants, and a white low v-neck top, which showed a nice cleavage. She had pulled her shoulder length hair up into a bun, which was held up with black chopsticks. Lastly, she put on make up a soft lip-gloss and eye make up was all she needed before she was ready to leave. Two hours passed and Sakura was ready to leave.

She left her house, locking the door behind her. She made her way to the village gate and stopped as she heard the familiar voice of Naruto calling her name. Turning she smiled as she saw Naruto running up to her.

"Sakura, wait up!" Naruto called he stopped and looked her up and down. A light blush appeared on his cheeks, old memories of when he liked Sakura started flooding back. _Stupid! You have a girlfriend… Hinata, Hinata, Hinata._ The name made his blush disappear. "Where are you off to looking like that?"

"Just to meet a friend," Sakura said keeping the part about only talking to him twice on the internet out. Naruto acted as if he was her big brother and he wouldn't let her go if he knew where she had met her dark prince.

Naruto nodded. "Well have fun," he said and with that, he left. Of course, he had forgotten the real reason he had ran up to her.

Sakura watched him leave for a moment, and then started to the gate again. It didn't' seem long before she saw a small restaurant in the distance. She hoped that this would be the place where she would finally meet her mysterious prince. Taking a deep breath, she started to her destination.

Sasuke sat up and carefully looked at himself. He was wearing long baggy cargo pants and a somewhat baggy black shirt with the large collar and the Uchiha sign on the back. He hoped his hair and appearance were presentable enough, and he did a quick brush-up to be sure. In the distance, he saw a figure walking in his general direction. _Is that her? My angel of light?_ He stood up a little taller, and hoped that she wouldn't take one look at him and leave, like most girls would, and actually give him a chance…, but who really knew?

Sakura smiled as she saw someone stand up she could see that he was looking straight at her. When she was close enough to make out the details of his face, she stopped her heart skipping a beat. "Sa…Sasuke…" Her face was white as if she had seen a ghost. No, this was not real he… he had left… how… it could not be. Could it? Could it be, Sasuke, who was her prince of darkness?

Sasuke saw the pink-headed girl standing in front of him. "Saku…Sakura...?" He took three steps closer to get a better look at her, "Sakura, is that… is that you?"

End chapter.

**Sakura: Yes, one of our more…. Shorter chapters.. so uh.. we will now fill your brain with random crap! HOORAY! Oh! And Ino is finally back from her aloneness with her 'cards' winks**

**Ino: Shut up Sakura! I've been up all night writing this fanfic for the people and going on myspace and playing cards and yes writing fanfics for people yes you people! You better review or I'll hunt you down and snipe you from afar**

**Sakura: I'm sorry folks, she's a little on the delusional side at the moment… because we BOTH wrote this fic… grumbles Trying to steal the credit… well… ME AND SASUKE WON'T STAND UP FOR THIS! Right, Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Ino: You know what? I have my own person that is on my side and he says a lot more then Sasuke! All Sasuke says is Hn. That's not even a word! It's just a sound that he makes so all his stupid fangirls yell and scream their asses off!**

**Miroku: Sakura will you bare my children?**

**Sakura: I'm already with Uchiha…. rubs her belly and smiles 3 months!**

**Ino: --**

**Sasuke x - x GODDAMIT! tackles Miroku and grinds his face into the ground FOR SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Sakura: Awwww! I'm flattered! I love you too, Sasuke-kun!**

**Miroku: somehow manages to get away from Sasuke and opens his wind tunnel takes Sasuke into the void**

**Sakura: brandishes a Butcher Knife Next time! Miroku sama gets skewered by a GIANT BUTCHER KNIFE OF DDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! Uchiha doooooooooooooooommmmmmm! MWHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA etc….**


	4. Chapter 4

Ino: Well, finally it's the fourth chapter of our fanfic! Woo! So now that the introduction is out of the way I better start the story before Sakura comes in and starts acting stupid.

Sakura;TOO LATE INOPIGGY DUDE! MWAHHAHAHAH Oh, and I saved Sasuke (is coated in blood) (big grin) Hiya!

Ino: (sighs) Well, it seems as though the character that wasn't from Naruto has been killed. Poor houshi-sama, I knew him well. Ok anyways! On with the fanfic. huggles Sasuke

Sakura: (grabs Sasuke and stes him on a couch, then jumps on Ino) Time for my secret attack.. Ino…! (evil grin) What do you have to say before you die….of humiliation..?

Ino: I love you Sasuke!

Sakura: That's it! (Kisses Ino full on the lips)

Sasuke: Well…. Let's just start my god. (looks at a mirror) I'm pretty. (shifty eyes) You have no proof! And now to the fanfic.

Key Connection

Sakura put her hand on her chest, her eyes growing wide from shock. "Sasuke…" Her voice was barely a wisper as she said his name. It was defiantly Sasuke; she knew those eyes and that hair anywhere. Suddenly, a white-hot anger started to build up inside her. All the memories of him leaving, how much pain he had put them though, he had defied the whole village. She glared at him her hands clenching into fists.

She took a step back preparing to leave, she had waited for so long to see him and now that he was in front of her she just wanted to hit him. "Sasuke, please tell me, you haven't been the one I've been talking to online. You aren't Dark Prince are you?"

He looked at her, shock and confusion apparent in his face. "Sakura? What is the matter with you? First, you were all 'happy' and now look at you! What the hell!" He walked closer and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Anyways, how did you know my screen name! Only that one special person who filled me with hope was the only one who knows!" He turned around briskly and walked away a few paces, turned towards her, and threw his hands in the air.

"Sakura, I greeted you with the same….happiness and…lo…ve… that you did, so why the FUCK did you just turn on me! You wanna hit me! Go right away! Hit me, weak ass! Hit me DAMNIT!"

"You left us, Sasuke you left us and defied Konoha. You fell into Orochimaru's trap and acted as if you didn't even care about us, your friends. Do you realize how much pain Naruto and I were in? We worried about you every day! Oh, and just for your information Sasuke-Chan, my internet screen name is HikariAngel. We've been talking to each other without even knowing it." Sakura yelled, she sharply slapped his cheek venting the last of her anger out.

He stood there, is face forming a shocked expression." You…were….my… what?" He looked at her, the sharingan activated, the curse mark spreading, the purple chakra flowing, "You fucking...bitch…." He grabbed her by the collar. "Give me one good reason to spare your life…"

She looked into his eyes; those eyes were the ones she feared, the ones that haunted her. Her breath became caught in her throat; the fear gripped her and wasn't planning to let go. Fighting the urge to the scream, she thought about a logical plan on how to get her out of this situation.

"Because..." She gripped the arm holding her. "If you kill me you'll never live it down. I know your pain Sasuke, you told me yourself. The whippings, and the torture he puts you though. If you kill me who would you have Sasuke? Before you found me online you must have been so depressed, and when you find me again you started to actually smile. So, if you were to kill me, you would be killing the last light you have, leaving you in the dark."

They stayed that way as the message started to make sense to him… she was right… His grip loosened and his eyes turned softer, slowly back into the onyx they were before, even the curse was disappearing. He fell to the ground, crying, hugging her legs. "Sakura… I'm so sorry…I…don't know how you could forgive me…" His hot tears rolled of his face and down her legs. He just sat there, crying into her, not even caring what happened next.

"If you wish to hurt me… that's fine…just…please…Sakura, don't ever leave me like I did you… I thought I was protecting you from harm but I see what was wrong with that! I see now that I only brought you even more pain that I could ever imagine…. I've been feeling those pains, Sakura… and I know now… what is the cause for it all…. It's because… I love you."

Sakura stared at the crumpled pile of man that was before her. What used to be Sasuke's pride had been shattered, and he was now on the ground begging like a dog. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had gone though so much, and her hitting him like that must have just broken him. She took his hands, and kneeled before him. Smiling gently at him, and squeezed his hands.

"Sasuke, I have every right to leave you here. I have the anger, and hate in my heart to leave you here for Orochimaru to do whatever he wanted, and not care. But… I can't…" Dropping his hands, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you Sasuke…"

A small gasp escaped his lips as Sakura hugged him. He too, wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, never wanting to leave her ever again. "Sakura…I love you so much… but…. What are we going to do about Orochimaru and his gang?" He backed away somewhat and wiped his eyes, the cool, 'I-don't-give-a-shit look on his face came back on as he tried to regain his demeanor.

"I mean, we are no match for him, even combined so…" He sighed inwardly. "Sakura, I don't want to drag you around places and things that are dangerous… I don't want to lose you...Sakura, you are my life…"

'I know Sasuke, I know. Please, come back to Konoha with me, people still care about you there. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, we all do, so please come back with me." She said, a pleading look in her eyes as she stared into his.

He stared into her pleading emerald eyes, sadness displayed in the rocky color of his own, "Sakura, I'm sorry… I can't… I won't be accepted back…. And even if I was Orochimaru would come back for me, maybe even killing me…" He frowned slightly "Then you would come out and try to protect me and you…" He looked at the ground.

He reached for her hand and clasped it between both of his, as if that if he let go, she would be gone from him forever…. "I'm sorry, but I refuse to have you be in the midst of danger… I should leave now though…the clock is ticking…"

She looked at the ground. "Of… of course… but… Sasuke, please," She paused for a moment, as if trying to find the right words. "Think it over just a bit more, and find me tomorrow night on the internet. If you say yes, you want to come back, then let us know where you are and we'll come save you. We'll find a way, I promise." Moving closer to him, and she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Either way Orochimaru will not get his way, I'll make sure of that."

He nodded, "If you are certain… "He leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. "Until we cross paths again." He nodded a goodbye, and started along his long, dusty path back home….

End Chapter

Sakura: AAAAWWWWW! I heart this chapter SOOOOO much! (huggles Sasuke) Ooooh! I love you soo much!

Ino: It's so cute I think I could barf

Sakura: Do I have to use my 'Secret weapon' again?

Ino: (glares)

Sakura: (smirk) I think soo! (tackles) SMOOCH! kisses

Sasuke: 00…….?

Ino: ew! Well do you know how to play guitar? I don't think so!

Sakura: --….. (sighs)


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura: Well, now after the oddness that happened in the weird thing (that is if you actually read it) Well boogers that's all I have to say.

Ino: Interesting, um… well here's the next…

Sakura: Wait, wait I wanna say it! (with Sasuke) THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE!

Warning: lemon

Disclaimer: we do not own Naruto

Key Connection

Sasuke soon arrived at his hell he called home. He wandered up to his room and sat on his bed, thinking heavily about the events that just passed. '_Why did I have to brake down in front of her, I'm so immature…_' Kabuto who, once again, rammed his way into his room broke his thoughts. "Sasuke-sama! Orochimaru-sama and I are going to depart tommarrow, so this place had better be clean by the time we return.

Sasuke threw a pillow at him, and closed the slammed the door after he left. He then lay down on his bed, and drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

The next day came quickly. Sakura was on her computer that morning hoping to see Sasuke on waiting to talk to her. Once again, she made a topic hoping that it would draw Sasuke's attention.

_Topic: Private chat, DarkPrince please come._

_Summary: If you're on DarkPrince please come here and talk to me!_

Sasuke was abruptly woken up by the sound of a slamming door. He groaned and wearily sat up; he went to his door, peaked out, and silently tiptoed to the office. He sat in the chair and pressed the power button, and waited for the computer to load. When it was finished, he clicked on the internet icon, and started looking for one of Sakura's idiotic topics.

In a matter of seconds, he found what he was looking for, and he was surprised at the somewhat maturity of her topic. He clicked on the link and waited for it to load.

DarkPrince has signed into the chat

HikariAngel: I knew it! I knew you would be on! I am like physic or something!

DarkPrince: …yeah, you do that.

HikariAngel: huggles so how was everything when you got back?

DarkPrince: No pain, except for Kabuto, and now I am all alone.

HikariAngel: Really now? get idea, but doesn't say

DarkPrince… wow, so do you want to come over?

HikariAngel: Um… Sasuke I have perfectly no idea where you are.

DarkPrince: We can meet at the restaurant and I'll take you there myself

HikariAngel: Sounds great, but what about Kabuto and Orochimaru?

DarkPrince: They wont be here until later tonight.

HikariAngel: All right, sounds good see you in a bit.

HikariAngel has left the chat.

DarkPrince has left the chat

Sakura arrived at the restaurant an hour later. She hadn't even taken the time to make herself look good only put on a low cut shirt and a skirt. Sitting down at a table in the restaurant, she tapped her fingers on the wood of the table as she waited.

Sasuke yawned when he saw the restaurant. He walked inside, and he spotted Sakura. He sat down across from her and smiled. "Hello there," he yawned again.

Sakura smiled gently at him, but couldn't shake the feeling that he was a little bored with her. Had he lied yesterday? Were the tears he cried just an illusion? Maybe it was a trap… She shook the thoughts out of her head. No, Sasuke wouldn't do that to her, he really had cried. "Shall we get going?"

He looked at her calmly, smacking his lips. "All right then, lets head off." He got up, stretching his legs. He started towards the door, pausing only to wait for her.

Getting up quickly, she followed him. Linking her arm with his, she walked out the door with him at her side. "So what time do you think that Orochimaru and Kabuto will be back?" she asked.

He pondered the question, and in reply, he said. "Well, their going to a movie, and knowing them, they'll be back approximately at midnight."

"Sounds wonderful, Sasuke-kun," She said happily. They had over 9 hours to spend with each other. Though, she knew the time would fly past more quickly then it seemed.

They finally arrived at the castle and Sasuke opened the door and walked inside. He motioned Sakura to follow him and led her to his room. He looked at her and shrugged. "Well, this is where I sleep," he sighed and flopped on the bed, patting the area besides him.

Sakura stepped into the room, the almost depressing look of it almost made shivers run up her spine. The room had almost no color, grey, black, and white were the main colors. Only a little bit of other colors such as blue, yellow and some red were visible, but other then that it was dark and depressing. Walking over to the bed, she sat down next to him her eyes still scanning the room.

He chuckled and sat up. "I know, there's not much to look at, is there?" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

Looking into his eyes, she smiled. "I don't think it will bother me much though, because I won't be looking at the room, just at you." With that, she pressed her lips to his, her hands sliding behind his neck.

He deepened the kiss, letting his hands slide down her inner thigh. He shifted his weight onto her slightly, and adopted a rocking and grinding motion.

A moan left her lips, her tongue slipping out of her mouth and licking his lips begging for access. Her slim fingers played with his hair running though the short strands.

His tongue greeted hers in a playful, solid embrace. The moan excited him, making him grind into her harder. His right hand went down to her skirt, swiftly unbuttoning it, while his left took care of her shirt. He bent his head down, his tongue exploring the delicacies of her soft, supple breasts.

Another moan left her lips, her hands moved down to his sides slowly then stopped at the small of his back. She squeezed his ass before moving her hands to the buttons of his pants, undressing him.

He smirked to himself, '_So, she wants to join in my dirty dance… well, lets see how hard I can push her…. Let's see her limits in the ultimate bonding….' _He gave put a slight groan of pleasure, as chills went through his spine. "Sakura…. C'mon, show me what you got… dobe."

It was Sakura's turn to smirk. When his pants were gone and he was just left in boxers, she graced her fingers next to his erection. Slowly, she started to caress the region to make him more aroused.

Sasuke felt himself grow ever harder as her touch crept closer and the beat of his heart grew faster. He decided that her panties were becoming a problem. His own hands softly skimmed over her skin, trailing with a finger. When the destination was met, he gripped his hand on the edge and pulled, feeling and hearing a soft _snap_. He grinned, '_Let's see her beat that one.'_

Her fingers stopped for a moment, her hesitance and nervousness obvious. Taking a calming breath, she continued with her caressing her fingers becoming more persistent as she ran them up and down his length.

He gave an audible sigh, "Sakura…. You… don't have to do this… if you want to stop… say so, _baka no" _

Sakura stopped for a moment before smirking and flipping him over on his back. She kissed him deeply before letting her lips taste the skin of his neck. Her hands moved under his boxers and slid them off. Her kisses started moving lower and soon her mouth was at his lower stomach.

Sasuke let out a startled gasp, and then regained his composure. He smirked and, to help the mood, let out a soft moan. His hands that were recently caressing her ever so gently raked across her back in an animalistic fashion. His control weakening to his inner animal.

She hesitated a bit before letting her lips touch his erection. She ran her touch over his length before sliding it into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she continued, her tongue making quick work of him.

Sasuke attempted to keep control as her warm mouth enveloped his length. (Sakura: Ino is too chicken to say 'Penis'…. PENIS PENIS PENIS! Sorry… I had to do that since you won't be seeing it…shakes fist at Ino) He groaned and, too his horror, he felt himself excrete. Sasuke immediately blushed and hoped she wouldn't scream.

If Sakura had been younger, she might have been more surprised when she felt the liquid fill her mouth. Almost wincing, she swallowed it, fighting the urge to spit it out. She looked at him, giving him a look that said, 'beat that.'

He smirked, but inside he was knew he was losing. There was nothing for him to swallow… unless… '_I think I will…. I wonder what she will do…' _He lifted her face up to his, staring into her eyes. He put on an innocent face as his hand crept closer. He soon started kissing her, but scooted a tad farther from her. He inserted his finger in her, and revolved in small, comfortable circles, moving it up and down. A few minutes later when we was sure she had enough, he took his finger out, moving it to his mouth. He licked and sucked his finger, while looking at her for her reaction

Shivers ran up her spine and she gasped as she felt his fingers enter her. The pleasure that came soon after was something that she hadn't felt before. Surprise was written on her face as she watched him lick his fingers. Once he was done, she kissed him deeply once more, really she couldn't think of anything else they could do to avoid sex. The thought made her blush and tense up a bit.

He felt her tense and sighed inwardly as he kissed her back. He knew what she was thinking, and he didn't want her to get hurt, "Sakura, I want this as much as the next guy, but if your tense, you will only feel more pain!" He was starting to get just a tad aggravated. He rolled over, taking hovered over her, waiting for her reasons and excuses.

She looked into his eyes taking a deep breath and relaxing. She smiled hoping to reassure him. "I'll be ok Sasuke… I'm relaxed. Whenever you're ready," she said, then spread her legs apart.

He sighed, hoping he hadn't scared her. He then lay on her, but kept his waist up. After all that talk, he didn't know anything about sex, and he was worried that she would get hurt. He shoved those thoughts to the back of his head and shoved, 'popping her cherry' He felt her cringe in pain, and immediately kissed her, attempting to comfort, console, and steal away the pain she felt.

She squeezed her eyes closed as she felt him enter her. A gasp left her lips as she felt him go deeper. Without him stopping every now and kissing her for comfort, she might have lost it and started crying out in pain. "Sasuke…" She whispered his name as the pain started to recede replaced by pleasure.

Sasuke was about to continue, until he heard the sound of a creaking door. "Sasuke sama! We're home!" Sasuke cursed under his breath and jumped up, pulling on his pajamas. He picked Sakura up and whispered to her as quietly as he could. "Sakura, they seem to have arrived sooner then expected," He smiled. "Looks like we have to cut this meeting short."

Sakura pouted like a little kid, it was just starting to get good and he had to stop. She had heard the door too, but it still didn't stop her disappointment. "Ok, fine." She said and quickly got dressed. Before leaving, she turned to him. "Will I be able to see you again?"

Sasuke smiled serenely. "I hope so…. But I'm sure that we will. Oh, and don't take the front door…" He grabbed her and pulled her to the window. "Sorry…. Have a good landing, dear…" He kissed her cheek and dropped her, making sure she landed in the water. He waved too her and kissed the air.

End chapter

Ino: There you go! There's the lemon for all you hentai freaks! (eyes shift to sakura.)

Sakura: (glares) What are you implying! (sighs) Oh, well… we won't fight this chapter….. we need to end this one early anyways…I HAFTA GO HOME! (cries)


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura: Sorry it took so long, High School…. You know how it is…. (Sighs)

Ino: High School is evil and takes up a lot of time, but it's awesome. Well now to the fanfic!

Chapter 6

_Beep…_

She had him in her arms and he was kissing her passionately. He was so close to her now just as he had been the night before.

_Beep…_

He pulled her closer as if he did not want to ever let her go while whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

_Beep…_

What was this beeping? It was distracting her from her Sasuke. It wouldn't stop either; each beep… was pulling her attention away from him.

_Beep…_

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed sitting up. It was all a dream… She sighed gently and slid off her bed. Walking over to her mirror, she fixed her hair and put on her headband.

Sasuke woke with a groan, his penis throbbing from how hard it was the night before. He stood up shakily and sighed, what was he going to do if Orochimaru noticed? He walked over to the door and opened it slowly, taking in the sounds and smells of the morning rituals. Kabuto quickly ran over to him, a large grin apparent on his face. "Sasuke sama, guess what? Orochimaru is taking us to lunch! We're going to go to the largest, most expensive bar in all of Konoha!" Sasuke's eyes widened. _No ... not Konoha! He's plotting something… I know it!_

After dressing and turning off her alarm clock, Sakura left her house, taking her kunai and other weapons with her. It would be a good day to train even though she was still very tired and walking slightly bowlegged. She was relived that Naruto was not around; he would have for sure noticed something different about her.

He dressed quickly, and stepped out into the bustle of the hallway. Sighing, he walked to the main room to Orochimaru's waiting arms. "You know Sasuke kun, you're pretty hot when your tired…" Sasuke looked into his eyes, feigning lust. "Yes, Orochimaru sensei, and I do it all just for your pleasure…" Orochimaru's tongue slipped out of his mouth, and caressed Sasuke's cheek, slowly moving to his mouth, licking his lips. Sasuke parted his lips, letting his tongue slide inside, deepening the kiss with a low moan. Orochimaru's hand slipped down to his crotch, squeezing hard and leaning into him, "Sasuke kun…. You are mine…" Kabuto walked over nonchalant and poked Orochimaru gently. "Orochimaru sama, we must depart if we are to get there in time…" Orochimaru broke from the kiss, and after one final peck, dusted himself off, "Yes, you're right Kabuto san, we must make our leave." They turned to the door, Sasuke looked at the floor sadly and sighed, '_Why must I be forced into such terrible acts?' _Kabuto and Orochimaru were already ahead, and with one final sigh, Sasuke stepped into the sunlight.

"Thanks Naruto, I'll see you later," Sakura said, as she left the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. She had spent the whole day training with Naruto, and to prove it was the wrap around her arm and the bruise around her eye. She had asked Naruto to treat their training as if it was a real fight and he reluctantly complied. The cut had come from him hitting her with a kunai. The wound wasn't deep, but Naruto still felt bad about hurting her. The bruise had come from him punching her, again, he had felt bad so he had offered to make it up to her by buying ramen.

Reaching her house, Sakura took her keys and unlocked the door letting herself in. She leaned up against it and sighed, it was always good to get home after a long training session. Walking over to the couch, she laid down her body, instantly relaxing.

Her thoughts slowly traveled, once again, to Sasuke. She smiled as she mentally pictured his face. How long would it be before she saw him again? How much longer did they have before Orochimaru took his body? The very thought made her shiver, the thought of Orochimaru in Sasuke's body just made her sick.

Her eyes slowly started to feel heavy; sleep started to overtake her and eventually won, sending her into a peaceful, restless sleep.

At the bar, Sasuke sat between Kabuto and Orochimaru, sipping sake. (A.N. It isn't SAKE it's Sa keh……. If you already knew that, I'm sorry, this is only for those who didn't….. DON'T KILL ME!-Sakura) He knew that the lightweight Kabuto was drunk as a hog, and was waiting for Orochimaru to be the same. He stood up, placing his arm on Orochimaru's shoulder, "I'm sorry, sensei, but I must use the restroom…." Orochimaru nodded and returned to his slop. Sasuke grinned to himself as he went to the bathroom. When he entered, he looked around; no one was there so he went to the window, shattering it with his foot. Jumping to the sill, he pulled himself up and rolled out, landing in a thorn bush. He winced in pain, but continued.

Walking the streets he knew all to well, he found Sakura's home; lights all out. Cursing to himself, he went to the bedroom window, and taking a kunai out, made a careful circle in the glass. Pushing it in, he stifled the noise and caught it. He stepped in, put the glass back, melded it with his Goukyaku no Justu, and walked to her bathroom medicine cabinet. Opening it, he tool out the rubbing alcohol and applied it to a cotton swap. Hissing in pain, he cleaned his wounds.

Being a light sleeper, Sakura heard the hiss coming from the bathroom. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she slid off the couch and made her way to the bathroom. Grabbing one of her kunai, she walked to her bathroom. Standing next to the door, her back to the wall and the kunai at her chest, she watched the door, her grip tightening on the handle of the knife. Reaching for the doorknob, she slowly turned it being as quite as she could be.

Sasuke sighed, then his ears picked up a shuffling sound. He turned swiftly around and hissed menacingly, and backed away into the sink, his sharingan activated. He felt his fangs grow and his claws sharpen. He raised them in front of his face, growling.

Sakura threw the door open and ran in stopping in a stance. The lights were off so she couldn't exactly see who it was. "Ok, who are you and why are you in my house?" She asked her voice dangerous preparing to attack at any moment.

His eyebrows rose high in confusion, "Sakura…" his voice was low with a hint of growl, "no….Get away from me! I…don't want you to see me like this…" He turned away, and faced the sink.

Sakura let her hand fall to her side, the kunai slipping from her fingers. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist her head resting on his back. "Sasuke… what happened to you?"

He chuckled, "You see, when I get cornered, the curse activates its self….making 'Him' come out……." He held her hands in his own, his talons slightly scraping over her hand. "I didn't want you to know.."

Hugging him tightly she moved around him her hand sliding along his back. Her eyes widened as she looked as his face, fear evident. She took a step back, her eyes unable to leave his face. "Sa…Sasuke.." She stuttered her voice shaky.

His pupils were slitted, his fangs jutting out. His eyes grew wide, and he went to the floor, wincing in pain. A ripping noise issued from his back as thick black leathery wings ripped free from his shoulders. ( A.N: I'm making my own variations to the 'Level 2 Sasuke, so…. Bear with me -Sakura) "I…. I'm sorry you have to see this… what I have _really_ become…"

Sakura fell to the ground next to him her eyes filling with tears. She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Sasuke… stop, please revert back to how you were. You're scaring me Sasuke… I don't want to see you like this… please…" She whispered. She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Sasuke shook his head, "I…..I'm not sure… I'm not sure how too…" He looked away from her, "I should leave now… I don't want you seeing me anymore, I'm not sure how long it will take before I lose all consciousness.." He walked slowly out of the room, back to the window and broke it again. He readied his wings.

Sakura stared as he walked away. Quickly, she got to her feet and hugged him again. "Sasuke… I don't want you to leave, I don't want you back with Orochimaru… Please… stay here with me." She said, hugging him tighter as if she wouldn't ever let go.

Sasuke turned to her, his eyes regarding her with sadness. "I'll try to stay tonight, but I'm afraid that I might have to leave in the morning…" He smiled gingerly, "But, just remember, no matter what, I will _always _love you…." Sasuke linked is hands with hers, "Our hearts are inseparable…"

It was such a cheesy thing to say but it made her heart summersault. "I love you too Sasuke," She told him before kissing him before leading him back into the house.

Sasuke followed her incredulously, wondering what she was going to do. He sighed, shaking his head, and sat on the couch, meditating. Slowly, purple chakra began to cover over his body. He winced as his wings slowly went back into his shoulder blades, his fangs and claws retracting. He sighed, then smiled slightly. Raising his arm, he indicated her to come closer to him.

Sakura sat down next to him and smiled gently at him. "There's the Sasuke I know," she said turning on the lamp next to the couch. She had completely forgotten about the bruise around her eye and the cut on her arm.

He looked at her, and then gasped slightly. "Sakura, your…your eye! Your arm! What happened to you?!" He leaned over, and gently kissed the bruise around her eye, sending a powerful healing chakra into the bruise. Soon, after that, he lowered down to her arm, healed that too, then stood up stretching, "There ya go…"

She took the wrapping off her arm and rubbed it slightly. "I should have thought of doing that," She said. "I got the injuries from Naruto when we were training. I told him to treat it as a real fight and there was a few times when he got a little too into it and could have killed me." Thinking about the look on his face when he hurt her made her smile. Naruto had a huge heart when it came to his friends.

Sasuke smiled a sideways grin. "Of course…. Right…. Be more careful though, all right?" He leaned in, kissing her gently, licking her lips. He murmured something under his breath and the lights turned off. He smirked to himself and picked her up, holding her bridal style, carrying her too her bed, laying her down carefully. He caressed her cheek lovingly, still able to keep the kiss going.

Her arms snaked around his neck as she parted her lips. She deepened the kiss, her finger twisting around his hair as her tongue played with his.

Sasuke shuddered in quick revulsion, then remembered that it was Sakura's quick pink tongue, and not Orochimaru's long slimy purple one. He kissed her back with more passion then was intended, and he soon found himself on her, his hands caressing her back. He nipped her tongue in a sort of animalistic way. "Screw me, Haruno, quick and hard…"

Sakura blushed, the way he had said that was very… direct. She broke away for a moment. "Are you sure Sasuke? Orochimaru might start to suspect, maybe we should wait…"

He pressed against her, "Who cares? I _need_ you…" he kissed her again. He had to get the feeling of Orochimaru out of his mind… and he knew that if she didn't comply and agree with him, there were others…. There are _always _others….

She hesitated slightly before kissing him back. She didn't know why she was so hesitant to do this with him, but slowly the thought went to the back of her mind as she focused more on the taste of Sasuke's kisses.

He kissed her back eagerly, wanting as much as possible from her small delicate frame. He pushed into her hard, almost hearing her wince. He kissed her harder, nibbling and scratching, not being able to control himself. He heard an almost inhuman moan escape from his throat as he pushed himself into her again.

Sakura moaned his name her arms wrapping around his back, her nails digging into his skin. It was so different from the night before, it was almost as if he was a very different person.

Sasuke finally snapped out of it. "Oh my god….Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod….. Sakura…..why…why didn't you….why didn't you stop me?!" He leapt up, pushing the covers on her, "I'm so sorry..." He pulled on his coat and ran out into the cold frigid night.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura: Wow… intense.. SASUKE KUN! IT WAS FINE! Why d'ya have to go… (sniffles)

Ino: Oh shut it Haruno. It's just a fanfic.

Sakura: (Glares) SO! (grumbles)

Key Connections

Chapter 7

"I don't understand…" Sakura told her friend Ino. After what had happened the night before, Sakura chan had needed some time with her best friend to talk things over and such. "He just left…"

Ino sighed picking up her cup of tea and taking a sip. "Well… I'm still not very amused that you are dating that traitor of an Uchiha." She said. "But, if you want my advice the next time you see him, if you see him that is, and then talk to him about it."

Sakura nodded taking a sip of her tea. "I can try that. I just hope I can talk to him sometime soon." She said doubt in her voice. The way he had rushed out made her doubt that she would really even see him again.

Ino put her cup down and moved closer to Sakura. She put her arm around her half hugged her. "It's going to be ok, don't worry so much. If you want the truth honey, I would just go with another guy. Sasuke is never going to be accepted by Konoha again, and even if he does come back, he'll be classified as a rouge ninja. Face it Sakura chan, Sasuke san is a lost cause."

Sakura looked at the ground; Ino's words sank in deep. No matter how much she wanted to disagree with Ino, a small part of her continued to persist that Ino was right.

"Well, think about it ok?" Ino said. Her eyes drifted to the clock, she stood up, grabbing her bag. "Well, I've got to go. Take care Sakura chan." With that, Ino left leaving Sakura to ponder over her thoughts.

Sasuke woke slowly up, as if in a dream. He still couldn't believe how he treated her…. He hadn't meant to do things like that, and she probably thought he was a total loser…. Well… that was going to change… He decided to disguise himself. He did the appropriate jutsu, then stood before the mirror.

He had red, spiky, shoulder-length hair, a black shirt, and cameo pants, as well as the regular ninja shoe. He had a hitae ate from the village in the waterfalls, and he planned on using it as he flexed his muscles. Nodding, he walked outside… and That was how Haruno Sakura met Kururugi Adell.

Sakura sighed as she walked out of her house. She locked the door behind her and walked down the busy street of Konoha. It had been at least a week since Sasuke and Sakura had their little ordeal, and Ino had unexpectedly set her up on a blind date. After a bit of begging from Ino, Sakura had said yes to going on a blind date. Ino had promised her that she and Shikamaru would be there as well for emotional support.

She stopped when she reached the restaurant. It was one she had been to numerous times before so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable going inside. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside the restaurant. The moment she stepped in she heard her name being called. Ino sat in a both that was visible from the door with Shikamaru and a tall man with long black hair. He smiled when he looked over at Sakura. He had deep green eyes that reminded her so much of Sasuke and he wore a blue shirt and black shorts.

Sakura made her way over to the table faking a smile. "Sakura, this is Akira Takahashi." Ino said, introducing them. "And Akira, this is Sakura Haruno, the girl I have told you about."

Sakura faked another smile. "Pleaser to meet you," She said politely as he stood up. He was about 5 inches taller then her and had a very charming smile. He took her hand in his and put it to his lips. "The pleaser is mine Sakura-chan." He said smiling once more.

Sakura hid a blush. No man she knew was this much of a gentleman. He let her slide into the booth first before sliding in himself.

Sasuke 'Adell' Uchiha slid behind a bush, knowing EXACTLY what Ino was planning…. and he wasn't about to let THAT happen… He transformed back into himself, and walked in the restaurant as if nothing was happening. He calmly told the waiter he was here for food and no hassle, and was sat down two tables away from Sakura… a table which he could see quite fine.

He looked up at the ceiling for a minute, then rubbed his temples. 'I wonder what Ino and Sakura will do when they notice me…'

The four hadn't even noticed Sasuke coming in. They were too occupied on their conversation. The waiter came by and asked them what they wanted. They ordered and returned to their conversation.

"So, Sakura-chan, Akira-kun, maybe if you two want we could go somewhere more secluded next time. Maybe I movie at my house," Ino suggested. She couldn't help but love the couple Akira and Sakura made. They just seemed like they had so much in common. Akira had even been able to make Sakura laugh already. She seemed like she was enjoying this a lot.

Sakura thought about the idea. "That sounds fun. There are a few movies that have just come out that I've been dying to see."

Akira nodded. "I've wanted to see She's the Man. It seems like it has a rather good story line, and I'm more of the comedy kind of person."

Sakura smiled. "I've wanted to see that one as well, maybe this Saturday. We could do it at my house."

The all nodded as their food and drinks arrived. The plan was set; next week at Sakura's house was a movie night as well as Akira and Sakura's second date.

_Sasuke grumbled, he was stealing his woman… was he about to let that go? FUCK no! He stood up, walked over to Akira, lightly tapped him on the shoulder, then dragged him off. "Hi there, prissy boy… you may not know me, but I'm Sakura's BOYfriend…. So if I were you… I'd vamoose." He cracked his knuckles. "Unless you'd rather fight for her…" _The image of Sasuke getting pissed off made Sakura giggle. She took a bite of her sundae happy to have chocolate.

Sasuke watched them, not liking this one bit… he wasn't sure WHAT to do anymore… but he didn't want Sakura to go to some gay-ass mofo. He got a medium sized piece of napkin, chewed it up, grabbed his straw, and spat it at Akira's head, hitting right into his 'lovely' hair.

Sasuke smirked, knowing that the attention was soon to be focused on him, and he looked casually away, but enough so they could still recognize him… just in case.

Akira winced feeling something sting the back of his head. He put his hand in that spot and pulled out the spitball. He cocked an eyebrow confused.

Sakura looked at him seeing him wince. "Is something wrong Akira san?" She asked trying to see what was in his hand.

He just dropped it not really thinking it was all that big a deal. "It's nothing Sakura. It was probably just my imagination or something." He said shrugging.

Sasuke twitched._ That…that BASTARD! _He slammed his fists into the table. "SONOFABITCH!" He froze, feeling all eyes on him. He looked down at the table, looked back at the crowd, and smiled sheepishly. "Heh… I can.. . Umm…. Fix that… I think…."

Ino's eyes flew to where Sasuke was sitting. She glared and looked back at her group. "Hey why don't' we get out of here and have that movie night tonight. I'm starting to get a little tired of this place." She said.

Sakura nodded liking the idea. Strangely, she felt as if she was being watched here and it made her a feel uncomfortable. If she were back at her house with her friends then she probably wouldn't feel that way any more. The put a dollar in for a tip as the rest of the group nodded and they slid of the booth.

Akira grabbed Sakura's hand as they left the restaurant, and strangely, Sakura didn't seem to mind. She laced her fingers with his and Ino and Shikamaru followed.

Sasuke grumbled to himself, thankfully knowing where she lived. He ran to her house, climbed up into the window, then hid in her closet. Moving around, he felt something land on his face. Grabbing it, he felt silky lace, and he moved it to the light, instantly feeling his face burn up and his nose threatening to bleed. _Holy shit… it's… it's… it's Sakura's sexy ass lingerie….. SCORE! _He quieted himself down as he heard the door open and shut, and he backed off to the shadows of her closet, smirking.

Sakura sighed happy to be home. Shikamaru, and Akira made themselves at home on her couch and Sakura went into the kitchen to make popcorn while Ino raided though her movie collection.

"Excuse me Sakura?" Akira asked stopping Sakura before she left the room. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Go upstairs and it's the last room on the right." She told him. He nodded gratefully and left the room.

Sasuke smirked mischievously, _I know what to do now! _He snuck out of the closet and to the bathroom. _I wonder if she cleaned out the blood from the other night…_ He knocked on the door curtly, opened it sharply, and felt the door connect with Akira's head. _Woops… my bad… opened it just a TAD hard, huh asshole? _

He used a transformation jutsu to transform into Akira, then walked back to the living room. Sitting down by Sakura, he put his arm around her, sitting somewhat close…

Sakura looked uncomfortable for a second before she moved away. "I only just met you so maybe not just yet?" She asked hoping she didn't sound rude or anything.

He blushed, "No.. it's my bad. I didn't mean anything like that… I didn't mean to discomfort you Sakura chan…." He cursed in his head. _When will I get her alone… FUCK! _He smiled, knowing that if she had to go to the bathroom, he was royally screwed. He laughed easily at the funny parts, and even cracked some good jokes here and there.

Ino smiled as she found a good movie. "Here this one is good, and no you can't have any say in it Shikamaru. We're watching Pride and Prejudice and that is final." She said as she started the movie. She sat down next to Shikamaru and laid her head on his shoulder as the movie started.

Sakura looked at 'Akira'. "Look I'm sorry, I'm still a little bit in love with my ex boyfriend. If you want to put your arm around me, that's fine."

He smiled, "Nah, it's fine… really…." Mind Sasuke twitched. _EX boyfriend… when the hell did THAT happen?! I should find the underlying cause of this…. _Akira looked at her. "So… what happened to your ex?"

Sakura looked at the ground. "Well… he ran out on me one night when we were having an intimate moment. I really don't know what happened, he just ran off and hasn't talked to me since. I just figured that he isn't going to come back to me so I'm taking Ino chan's advice and trying to move on. It's hard though… I love him so much…"

He nodded, knowing that only half her thoughts were true. He HAD tried… but Orochimaru wouldn't let him out of his sight so it was just a _little_ harder… but it seemed that, in a fit of madness, she now broke up with him…. Wonderful… "I'm really sorry it happened Sakura chan… just a random question though… what would you do if you saw him again?"

She was silent for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "Well, I would be happy to see him, but I don't know what I would say. If he apologized then I would be happy and maybe even be able to start up a relationship with him again. The only thing is though… I would barely ever get to see him, and I hate being away from him. I love him so much that every moment we are apart it hurts me. I'm sorry you have to listen to all this. I just really wish he could leave the place he's living at right now and come live with me."

He nodded again. "I see…" He stood up. "The time… it's getting late…" Sasuke was unaware of his voice and attitude coming back, but finally caught it just in time. He bowed to Sakura, and left with Ino and Shikamaru. Avoiding all conversation and straying to the back, he finally ran back, turned himself to…well… I dunno… himself, and crept back into the window. Grimacing, he picked up Akira's body, shifted his weight comfortably, and then threw him out the window, "Hope ya have a nice landing, you fucking cock-eater."


End file.
